Due to its inherent flexibility and transparency, one of the most commonly used materials to form medical tubes is polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”). A significant problem with polyvinyl chloride, however, is that it has a very high chlorine content (e.g., about 57 wt. %), which is an environmental concern and can create issues when disposing of the medical device. While different types of materials have been tried as a substitute, none are fully satisfactory. For example, many conventional elastomeric materials (e.g., vulcanized rubbers) possess a high degree of flexibility that allows them to be employed in medical tubes, but they are not typically transparent or even biocompatible. Attempts have been made to use elastomeric materials (e.g., vinyl acetate rubbers) that are relatively transparent and biocompatible, however, these materials suffer from an additional problem in that they tend to “kink” during use. As such, a need continues to exist for an improved material for use in medical tubes.